Be My Date
by jennthebloody
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU. What if Buffy had gone to homecoming with Faith only to find out that there was more than just a friendship there?


Buffy was dreading the upcoming homecoming dance. Going alone and seeing Scott there with someone else really wasn't high up on her to do list. Luckily she had her training with Faith that occupied her time, jealousy and mild heartbreak. The other slayer was starting to grow on Buffy and she really liked her company. Most of the time. Training with her was one of her favorite things. It may have looked strange but the slayers tended to talk while sparring. They made good conversation when they could.

Today's training ended in Faith telling Buffy that they should go to homecoming together. Faith was trying to help Buffy move on from being dumped and Buffy really did appreciate her trying.

Faith wipes sweat away with a towel as she looks at Buffy, "Well, screw him, alright? You move on, and... you party heavily, and you'll be fine. I mean, you're still going to that dance, right?"

"Maybe," Buffy replies and then quickly takes a sip of her water.

"You got the tix already. Why don't we go together?" Faith asked with a smile as she hops up onto one of the filing cabinets next to Buffy.

Buffy shrugged and the conversation continued. It kind of saddened Buffy to hear Faith come up with the idea of them finding a couple of guys and using them. She really didn't know why it upset her but it did. Finally, with much pouting on her end, Buffy gave into the brunette slayer's invitation. Faith told Buffy she'd stop be her house to pick her up at 8.

-7:45 pm-

Buffy was in her room, fixing her hair and making sure she looked okay in the mirror that hung on her closet door. She thought she looked alright, but would Faith? Why did she suddenly care what Faith thought about how she looked? Shaking her head and giving herself one last look over before heading downstairs to wait.

Her mother smiled as she looked at Buffy, "You look lovely, Buffy. And excited. That smile really adds to the dress."

Buffy smiled a little bigger at her mother's compliment and shook her head, "Stop. I'm just going with Faith and we'll meet up with the guys. No big deal."

But in Buffy's head she was starting to get nervous. What the hell was wrong with her? Faith is just her friend. A friend that casually flirts with her and she flirts back but she's just a friend. The knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts and she waved to her mom before quickly leaving the house.

"I really don't want my mom to get weird and start wanting to take a million pictures of us," Buffy said before she turned around to face Faith. The sight of the brunette wearing a dress and having her hair done up, pieces hanging in her face, stunned Buffy. "Wow," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Faith smirked and gave Buffy a look over, "Was just about to say the same thing." The other slayer couldn't help but keep looking at Buffy, loving the way the red dress look on her and the curls that were in her golden hair. Pulling herself away from making it completely awkward, Faith motioned towards the sidewalk, "You ready to go, girlfriend?"

Buffy was smiling, still smiling at Faith's compliment. It made her cheeks burn tonight for some reason and she was really starting to question how she was feeling about this whole idea of going to the dance with Faith. Maybe she should've thought about it a little more than she did. Giving the brunette slayer a nod and then they headed towards the school together, talking about random things.

-At the dance-

The girls had been there for about an hour now and Buffy had seen Scott with his date and it kind of crushed her and all the happy, stupidly giddy feelings she's been having since Faith picked her up earlier. So she was standing near the table of refreshments and drinking punch while her friends stood around her and talked. Buffy was letting her eyes drift along the room, watching other people dance with their dates and she was pretty sure she was going to have a permanent frown after tonight.

Faith was standing next to Buffy and instantly felt bad about dragging her along to this thing. The pout on the blonde's lips was probably something that should be considered illegal. No. Faith wasn't going to let Buffy mope all night. She asked her here for more than one reason. One, because Buffy needed to get over Scott dumping her for some random chick and two, because Faith wanted to go with Buffy. The brunette never really dug a chick the way she did Buffy. Sure, there had been some experimenting but with Buffy it was actually feelings. Maybe it had something to do with them both being slayers. Faith shrugged it off and grabbed Buffy's hand, pulling the girl with much effort, "Come on. We're dancing."

Buffy gave up trying to stop Faith from pulling her towards the dance floor, though she knew she could. It had to be the hand holding thing that made her not even really try. As soon as their hands touched, Buffy's thoughts turned right back to where they were at the beginning of the night. Faith.

At least the song was face paced, so no one really questioned the girls dancing together. Though, it seemed to Buffy anyway, Faith seemed to be dancing a lot closer to Buffy than to the guys around her. Buffy thought Faith wanted to come here to find some random guy and use him for some fun. Maybe her assumption was wrong and Faith really had used that as an excuse. This made Buffy smile and finally start to enjoy dancing tonight. If Faith was going to be here with her, Buffy would dance all night.

After what seemed like hours of face paced music and dancing, it was time for them to announce the homecoming queen. Buffy and Faith stood next to each other, listening to them talk on stage. When they said who won, both the slayers turned to look for Cordelia, who had won and both clapped and cheered for the girl as she made her way up on stage. They both weren't really close with Cordelia but they knew how hard her and the guys worked on getting her votes to win. Plus, they were in good moods now and decided to share it.

Then a slow song started up and Buffy, almost shyly, looked over at Faith. Faith shook her head as she caught that shy look and silently cursed Buffy for having those expressions that could kill someone. Buffy turned to go back towards the table, her mood slowly going downwards as she saw all the couples start to dance around her. Without really thinking, Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her back. They both stood looking at each other in silence as the music played and people danced around them.

This was awkward and really happening but both of the slayers slowly moved closer, Faith's arms around Buffy's waist and Buffy's arms around the brunette's neck. They were dancing. Slow dancing. In front of everyone. Buffy couldn't believe the thoughts she was getting now and how she realized how much she had pushed them away since Faith got here. It was almost like Faith saw the realization in Buffy's eyes because she smirked knowingly and pulled the blonde a little closer.

"It's about damn time, B."


End file.
